


I really didn't need to know this

by walkerintime



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Funny, Hiding, M/M, Sibling Incest, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkerintime/pseuds/walkerintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is happening and Calle is not sure if he wants to find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really didn't need to know this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, this is not my first FF, but my first FF in english, so don't be rude. Hope you'll have fun and leave kudos or comment. Thanks :)

It has been a few weeks since Calle started noticing. He wasn’t usually the brightest one in the room, it always took him longer to notice things, it was Magnus, who mostly came and was like _„Hey, Calle, don’t you think there is something happening.“_ and then he connected two and two and was usually like _„Yes, when you are saying it like this, I think something is happening.“_ , so it was very surprising for him, when he realized he was only one who noticed.  
They were just small things. Long looks, unnecessary touches, equivocal words, that was after all those years normal, but somehow, it was more intensive then before. Long looks were deeper, unnecessary touches lasted longer, and everything they did was more… sexual? Could he use sexual, when he was talking about them? Yes, he could. Yes, something was definitely happening between those two.  
But, they were brothers, right? Something was always happening between them. They were probably just planning some evil prank and all those sexual tension, mischievous smiles, deep looks and touches were involved in it. In this point Calle started to think, that it will be really weird prank, maybe some porn or hookers containing. Shortly, something strange was in the air. 

That sentence reminded Calle something. What was it… some song or this stuff? He couldn’t remember and it was that day he walked without knocking to Vegards‘ office and found there heavy breathing, blushing Bård and same Vegard. He just smiled.  
„Were you two running or something?“ he giggled. Bård smiled shyly back.  
„Yeah, something.“ And threw another look on Vegard. It left Calle confused. Now he really needed to know what the hell is happening.  
„Are you two okay? You are acting weird these days.“ He never was someone who hid anything, he just put it on table while it was hot. And was he just imagining that or Vegard looked terrified for second? But why? He heard deep breath from Vegard.  
„We are… we are alright. Nothing is happening.“ His voice was uneven. Something was definitely happening. Bård smiled again and then came that deep long look he gave to Vegard and it was full of something Calle didn’t recognize. After he discussed with them that thing for which he visited them first of all, he suddenly remembered what word was used in that stupid song. Love. Love is in the air. 

He was furious, because after he remembered that stupid word, whole song just showed in his mind from nowhere, so all day he was humming it and every time, he realized he was doing it again short “Fuck!” followed with at least ten minutes of absolute concentration to not do it again and then he did that again.  
“… love is in the air, nananananana, love is in the air, nananan,… fuck!” He hissed and it was about tenth fucking times. Magnus, who heard him, giggled.  
“What, man, don’t tell me you’re in love again, or I’ll call Kaja and tell her everything.” He laughed. Calle threw angry look at him. He really regretted the day he introduced Kaja to Magnus. He frowned and sighed.  
“No, no way, man, it’s just because of those two fucking idiots…” he sighed again.  
“Those two fucking idiots what? Did they do anything? Again?” Magnus seemed to be curious.  
“No, no, it’s nothing, I just… don’t you think something is happening between those two? Don’t they seem different to you?” While he was talking he thought about it himself. Different. How different they seemed to him? Not much… just somehow closer than before. Magnus thought about it also for second, then he shook his head.  
“No, I don’t think so. They are probably just about to prank someone. Hope not me.” He started look around himself if nothing’s wrong. Calle nodded.  
“Yes, you’re probably alright. I’m just imagining that.” He said and hoped it was true. Even if he knew it’s not. Magnus didn’t seem to notice. What is happening that he was the only one who noticed?

They had a morning meeting that day. They needed to discuss ideas about show and another sketches they were about to do, but Calle was that day weirdly silent and distracted. Distracted by those two. It wasn’t like he couldn’t sleep because of it, usually every time he left building he started to care about something else, but when he was at work he had to think about it constantly, because it was happening right in front of his eyes. But what.  
And then all of sudden it was here. The middle of meeting and Bård somehow looked on Vegard with something so similar in his eyes and Vegard giggled and smirked and suddenly Calle exactly knew what is happening between those two. Except he didn’t know how to react to this sudden realization, so his proper reaction was loud “HOLY-HOLY SHIT.” with sight fixed on them, then he covered his eyes with hands and turned on his wheelchair heavy breathing. Whole meeting room just quieted, every sight leaded to Calle. It took about minute before someone took courage to ask what’s wrong while Calle was repeating silent “holy shit, holy shit, holy motherfucking shit”. It was Magnus, of course.  
“Calle, what’s happening, what’s wrong, are you okay?” he asked worriedly. Calle took down hands from his eyes and slowly turned back. Whole meeting room was watching him, of course, Bård and Vegard also with worry in their eyes. Calle threw furious look at them and it took just a second before Vegards’ eyes widened in horror. He was always the smart one. He understood and Calle just watched him how he whispered it to Bård.  
“What’s wrong, Calle, tell us, please.” Magnus reminded his presence to Calle and that he had something to explain. Calle deeply breathed. He met Bards’ eyes and there was silent request. Of course, he couldn’t tell anyone, but what was he supposed to say now?  
“I…” he inhaled. “I just remembered… that I left turned iron at home.” His voice was shaking and it ranged in heights.  
“What?!” Magnus seemed to be confused and didn’t understand a thing. He heard someone silently laughed in left part of room.  
“I left my iron turned on at home, okay? I know it and I need to go home now to switch it off!” he was lightly screaming and saw Bard giggle. That bastard. Magnus rolled his eyes and probably – surely – thought that Calle is idiot. He saw that word written in his face.  
“Calle, you’re just paranoid, everyone got that feeling sometimes, someone thinks he forgot to lock and someone thinks he forgot to turn off iron. I’m sure your iron and flat are okay. You are not going anywhere, we’re in the middle of meeting!” He sounded conviction. Calle sighed.  
“Can I… at least… go outside for five minutes to call Doris?” He stood up and slowly moved to door. ”Doris, my neighbor, nice woman, from Spain, she came here to live better life, she has keys from my flat because she sometimes water my flowers when I’m not home and stop asking me about her anymore!” He rushed from that room and slammed the door while he was leaving. He took a deep breath. There was a balcony across the hall and he really needed some air.  
It took only about two minutes before he heard slow closing doors of meeting room. He didn’t even have to look who’s coming. He knew it would be Bård of Vegard.  
It was Bård. He looked almost devastated and Calle almost wanted to hug him. Almost. Right now he was little bit angry. Because of situation he got himself into. It was clear that no one could know about them. It was forbidden. Or at least society didn’t want to accept it. But somehow it didn’t seem wrong to Calle. Not in the way it should be. They were two guys and they were also very close and loved each other. Wasn’t this just another form how to prove it?  
He was very surprised from himself. He never thought about this, there never was a reason, but somehow he expected himself to react differently. To be more angry, to be disgusted, to be outraged, but nothing from this came. It was just like part of him already accepted it. God, that fresh air really helped.  
Bård still didn’t say anything. He was just studying Calle from profile, while he was looking in the distant and rethinking steps he will have to make.  
“Calle, are you… are you okay?” he finally spoke and Calle turned his look at him. It clearly wasn’t question if Calle is okay, but if he’s okay _about them_. Bård seemed to be almost crying. He looked at Calle with expectation, like he was waiting for Calle to judge him, to scream at him, to tell everyone. Another thing that made Calle little bit angry and maybe hurt also. Did Bård really think that Calle is like this? That he would want to hurt him, to destroy him? But it also amused him a little bit, how Bård looked all hurt and sad when nothing in fact was happening. He started to giggle and laugh and Bård went from crying look to confused look and that made Calle laugh even more.  
When he stopped, he just simply hugged Bård. “Yes, I think I’ll be okay. But will you be okay?” But in fact he was asking if _those two will be okay_.  
Bård smiled. “Always.” _I love him_ written in his eyes. How sweet. Calle poked him strongly and Bård groaned. “What was that for?”  
“You were getting all romantic and girlish.” Calle smirked and he slowly walked back to door of meeting room. He heard Bårds‘ steps following him. They just entered room and Calle calmly sat back on his wheelchair. Whole room was staring at him again. Magnus was obviously expecting some answer to his previous effusion.  
Calle just made himself comfort and connected his fingers on his stomach. He overlooked whole room, he specially got interested by the last window and also that painting on the wall of Brooklyn Bridge was really interesting. He watched Bård how he sat down next to Vegard and whispered to him something what made him smile. He thanked Calle with his look. How sweet. He really wanted to kick him right now.  
“So?” Magnus sounded impatiently and Calle smiled at him inquiringly. “How the call to Doris went?”  
Calle was confused for second. “Doris? Who’s-Yes, of course! Doris, of course, well, I remembered that I actually don’t have any iron at home.”  
Bård started to laugh uncontrolled and word _asshole_ was written all over Magnus’ face.


End file.
